Where Insane Men Walk
by Omega's Ood
Summary: The Doctor lands in Dublin but finds a mysterious man and girl, he follows them but they attack him. Soon he's fighting with them and against the Daleks. Will he stop them and discover their plan or will his newest discovery die with him?
1. A Journey of Impossible Things

**Hello minions. Welcome to the begging of another great story, this one is of course a crossover of the two greatest fictions, Skulduggery Pleasant and Doctor Who! Are you excited? Well of course you are, well here it is:**

_Where Insane Men Walk_

_Chapter I: A Journey of Impossible Things_

The Doctor was running around the Tardis with joy and excitement, where to next? However the Tardis had other plans and it spat an army of sparks at him.

"No, no, no, no!" he yelled and flipped a leaver then he was thrown out of the Time Vortex. He flipped over and hit the door, he was angered by this but it meant nothing. He put on his brown coat and went outside of the Tardis. He sniffed the air and put a finger in the air.

"Dublin brilliant and by the looks of it I must be near… Haggard, oh I love Haggard or is it Haggis? I don't know and don't really want to anyway," he said he walked to Haggard then he walked further, until he reached an old house in front of the woods. Then a black Bentley drove up behind him.

"Beautiful house isn't it?" said the driver in a rough Irish accent

"Yes, I suppose that it is," the Doctor replied, then a girl dressed in black got out of the house and went in the car. The Doctor then ran back to the Tardis and followed them, he then landed where they stopped, in a city that didn't exist. The girl got out then the man but he was a skeleton.

"Oh but that is impossible," The Doctor said

"Who are you?" yelled the Skeleton in his Irish voice

"How can you sound Irish?" asked the Doctor before the skeleton hit him.

"Who are you?" he asked again "You were at Valkyrie's house and now you're here,"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, then the skeleton dropped him on the floor.

"Is that you're chosen name, the _Doctor_," he said

"It is the name I chose, yes," the Doctor replied

"You only chose a single word name?"

"That's the only way you can choose a name," the Doctor said and the skeleton tilted his head.

"Take him in," he said.

The Doctor was taken to a holding cell and was then questioned.

"Hello I am Detective Pleasant and this is my combat accessory, Detective Valkyrie Chain," said Mr Pleasant

"Hello, Mr Pleasant," the Doctor said

"Oh please call me Skulduggery," Skulduggery said

"Ah, well there has been some kind of mistake now if you don't let me out I'm afraid I'll have to use my secret weapon," said the Doctor

"And that would be?" asked Skulduggery

"I'll talk you to death!" he cried dramatically, then Skulduggery got a call.

"A man cried that they're here, what are here? He said the Daleks," Skulduggery said

"Wait what, let me out and then I can tell you about the Daleks!" yelled the Doctor

"Fine," complained Skulduggery and he unshackled the Doctor, they went in the Bentley, the Doctor refusing to say how he followed them. They arrived at a dusty warehouse just outside of Dublin, Skulduggery took out his gun. The Doctor then snatched it from his hands and then threw it in a random direction. Skulduggery then hit him.

"I don't deal with people who have guns," he said and Skulduggery sighed unhappily.

"What are we looking for?" asked Valkyrie

"A big bronze pepper pot with a gun," the Doctor replied, then the Dalek turned the corner.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR, EXTERMINATE!" it screamed and then it fired at the trio.

**Dun Dun Duuun! What with happen next time? Find out soon.**


	2. Magic?

**Welcome minions! I now see that Chapter I wasn't that boring, yay!**

_Where Insane Men Walk_

_Chapter II: Magic?_

The Doctor then snatched it from his hands and then threw it in a random direction. Skulduggery then hit him.

"I don't deal with people who have guns," he said and Skulduggery sighed unhappily.

"What are we looking for?" asked Valkyrie

"A big bronze pepper pot with a gun," the Doctor replied, then the Dalek turned the corner.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR, EXTERMINATE!" it screamed and then it fired at the trio.

The Doctor, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Chain were in the TARDIS trying to find the rouge Dalek. It had to be somewhere, the Doctor sighed.

"What is it?" asked Skulduggery

"Ah, nothing but um, how old are you," asked the Doctor

"Older than you," he replied and the Doctor's eyebrow went up, "I'm over 400 years old,"

"Ah well I'm 906 years old," the Doctor replied then Skulduggery fell over.

_6 hours ago_

Skulduggery took Valkyrie and the Doctor in his arms and flew up into the sky. The laser missed them and then the Dalek started flying up into the sky to find them.

"How are we flying?" asked the Doctor

"Ur, have you not worked out that I'm magic yet?" asked Skulduggery

"Magic can't exist, it just can't. Any of what you could call magic was banished by the Elements billions of years ago. Magic left this universe," the Doctor stated

"Well it didn't leave here," Skulduggery replied

"Simply Impossible," said the Doctor, soon they were over Roarhaven, the Dalek had gone and the Doctor was in outrage. He the stalked off into a nearby pub. Vaurien Scaregrace owned the pub and then when he saw the Doctor the laughed.

"I knew you'd return, I just knew it. So how are you then, Doctor?" asked Scaregrace

"How do you know my name?" asked the Doctor

"Um, you told me that if you asked me that then for me not to tell you," said Scaregrace

"Stupid time travel," muttered the Doctor, then he walked over to the men's toilets. Skulduggery and Valkyrie quickly following. "You shouldn't be in here," said the Doctor then he opened a cubicle door to reveal a big blue box.

"What on earth is that?" asked Valkyrie

"It's my home and my vehicle," replied the Doctor

"You live in a box?" asked Skulduggery

"No, I live in a TARDIS, disguised as a box," replied the Doctor

"If you say so," muttered Valkyrie, they followed him into the box and then they marvelled. The inside was golden walls, there were some sort of stone pillars keeping the roof up, the Doctor threw his coat on the nearest one. There were hexagons giving off more light and at the centre there was a coral control panel, with glowing green glass. And at the centre of it all was a big glass rotor that glowed happily. Wires also hung down from the ceiling and the Doctor just leapt around the place.

"What magic is this?" asked Skulduggery

"No magic, its technology way beyond human endeavour," replied the Doctor

"What do you mean," asked Valkyrie

"I mean, I'm an alien that can travel through time and space in a box, well actually it's called a TARDIS- that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space- It has a chameleon circuit but it got stuck in the 1960's and I haven't bothered to fix it because I like it this way.

_Somewhere in Ireland_

"DO THEY KNOW THAT WE ARE HERE?" asked a low and deep voice

"YES," replied the Dalek

"THEN KILL THEM!" the voice ordered

"I OBEY,"

_One Week Later_

The Daleks were nowhere to be seen, they had vanished. The Doctor went to see Grand Mage China Sorrows. He'd finally been allowed to see her.

"How are you dear? I'm so sorry that I couldn't have come sooner," China said and smiled

"Well then that's alright," said the Doctor

"Why isn't he in love with me?" asked China

"He's not human," replied Skulduggery

"Brilliant," China said through gritted teeth "Any way I have a book that mentions the Daleks, um now where is it, ah here," she said passing the doctor an old leather book with the golden letters, _The Last Great Time War_ written across it.

"What was the Time War?" asked Valkyrie

"It was a war where my race fought the Daleks for the sake of creation. However we lost, everyone lost. I did things in that war that I cannot redeem myself from, it was the worst war in all of history and I fought and killed on the front line of it, then I ended it all," said the Doctor

"So where are your people now?" asked Valkyrie

"I'm the last of my kind and my home planet is gone, burned before its time. However I survive, that is the curse that I carry," replied the Doctor and a tear rolled down his cheek.

**What on earth is going on? Do you know because I sure don't.**


	3. The Age of Davros

**Welcome back minions. I'm feeling a little down after Scout Winter Camp, I went to Gilwell 9****th****- 11****th**** if you think you were there to, however I've come back and put this story up and updated my Skulduggery Pleasant story so all is good. Anyway please review.**

_Where Insane Men Walk_

_Chapter III: The Age of Davros_

The TARDIS hummed as Valkyrie woke up in her room, Skulduggery had been meditating and was standing outside. The Doctor was running around and scanning the planet for any Dalek tech. He slumped in the sofa in the control room and sighed.

"No luck?" asked Skulduggery

"Absolutely none," replied the Doctor "Would you like a jelly baby?" asked the Doctor holding out a paper bag.

"I can't eat," said Skulduggery

"Oh," replied the Doctor "Then how do you live?" asked the Doctor

"Um, Magic," Skulduggery replied

"Can I scan you?" asked the Doctor

"Yea, sure," Skulduggery replied and the Doctor got out a silvery stick with a blue end and started to scan away until his stick bleeped and popped open.

"My Sonic Screwdriver says that you are composed of Space Time Energy, you see what I think magic is, is certain beings of a certain mental ability can tune in to nearby time winds which allow them to use magic. My people came up with a theory like this, it's called the Impossible Matrix Effect," said the Doctor. He grinned like kid who'd got a gold star for his homework. Then he leapt around and opened the floor, a secret panel kind of thing. He then dived into the mass of spaghetti wiring to find something. He then left Valkyrie and Skulduggery to entertain themselves.

_Somewhere in Ireland_

The Daleks were plotting, the Doctor still couldn't find them so they were safe. They had to find the Doctor but something was messing with their scanners.

"AWAKEN THE LAST OF THE KALEDS!" ordered a deep voice

"I OBEY," replied a Dalek and a light switched on over a mutated humanoid in a Dalek wheelchair, covered in switches. He rose his head and the blue light in the middle of his forehead switched on.

_Irish Sanctuary_

"I just don't trust him," Skulduggery said to China

"I'm not surprised," she laughed

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean, he's just like you. He fought in a terrible war and became something that he's not proud of so he saves people for redemption. However he went down the path where he didn't take any lives,"

"Wrong," said the Doctor from behind them "I'm now so bad that I manipulate other people to risk their lives for me, they die for me. I do not like that, I have only my redemption to live for. Any friends I make get killed or leave, then I can never see them again," he said sadly. Skulduggery walked up to him.

"I am sorry," he said then hugged him. The Doctor laughed and then left Skulduggery and China alone.

"You see, he has your rage and your overly protectiveness but his regret overpowers it. He did something so terrible that he can't be bothered to get angry," China said

_5 hours later_

The Doctor was in the library and he was inspecting the book China had given him, he put it in a box and locked it then hid in the walls.

"Hey, you find what you were looking for?" asked Valkyrie

"Mmmm, oh, yes," the Doctor said then he held up a green crystal proudly

"What is it," she asked

"A crystal that has the power to see through void shields, should help us find the Daleks," he replied. Then the Doctor's eyes went yellow, it was only for a second but Valkyrie felt like it was him showing sheer anger.

"So what's a Dalek?" asked Skulduggery who had walked in.

"A Dalek is what remains of a race called the Kaleds, they were at war with the Thals for 1,000 years. Davros, a Kaled scientist, experimented on his own race to see what his people would become. The creature he created looked like a highly mutated squid, so he removed every emotion except hate and then put it in the most developed traveling machine ever created. The Daleks then killed everything that wasn't Dalek because they honestly believed that they would die," replied the Doctor. He then ran to the control room and attached the crystal and immediately a huge ship resting on a beach showed up.

"And now there are about 5,000 of them just off the coast of Haggard," the Doctor said and Valkyrie's eyes widened.

**OMG! Why are the Daleks there? What do they plan to do? And why do they need Davros? Stay tuned to find out why.**


	4. Detective VS Doctor

**Welcome minions! This story is nearing its end, well I say that it might not be, anyway please review and check out my new Doctor Who story called The Purple Doctor.**

_Where Insane Men Walk_

_Chapter IV: Detective VS Doctor_

Skulduggery Pleasant sat in a chair at his house, the Doctor and Valkyrie seated opposite of him.

"What do we do?" asked Valkyrie

"I don't know," replied Skulduggery

"I do," the Doctor said sadly "And let me tell you, I couldn't be more sorry,"

"Well what is your plan?" asked Skulduggery

"We use the controls on the Dalek ship to blow part of it up and then allow it to sink into the sea," said the Doctor

"And that's bad because?" questioned Valkyrie, nervously

"If the ship overheats before the sea takes it then most of Dublin will go with it," The Doctor replied and Valkyrie's face fell. Her family would die if plan A failed and billions would die if they did nothing. Earth was at stake.

"Do it," Valkyrie said and they both looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Skulduggery asked

"Yea, what are the odds?"

"25% chance that it will work," the Doctor replied truthfully "It's your family so it's your call,"

"Actually, it's mine," Skulduggery said "And I order you Doctor I order you to do it,"

"I do not take orders, so don't you dare challenge me," the Doctor replied, Valkyrie sighed

"Oh then you may as well leave then," Skulduggery said but the Doctor had already got back in his TARDIS and then it faded away and the VWORP VWORP was left in Skulduggery's mind.

_Dalek Ship_

Davros was sat in a corner and he was plotting, he wanted to overthrow the Dalek's leader, whoever that was.

"DAVROS!" screeched a Dalek

"Yes my brethren," replied Davros, drumming his metal fingers across his wheelchair

"YOU WILL DESIGN NEW WEAPONARY FOR THE DALEKS," it screeched

"Are my Daleks not capable of doing such things themselves?" Davros asked

"YOU WIPED IMAGINATION FROM OUR BRAINS," it replied

"Then I will add it back again so that I can be given jobs of more impotence," Davros said, clearly irritated. Then he went to work.

_Haggard_

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were looking for the Dalek ship and had so far had no luck. Then a massive explosion went off i]near the coast and the Doctor walked up to them.

"You didn't really think that I'd leave you, did you?" said the Doctor and he grinned "Now let's go and destroy some Daleks," and the trio wondered onto the Dalek ship.

**Well that's all for tonight. However will they stop the Daleks? And will the Doctor leave afterwards? Stay tuned and find out next time!**


End file.
